free_animefandomcom-20200223-history
Natsu no Owari no Yūmagure
|font-color = #FFFFFF |track color = #fdebbb |CD name = Duet Songs |previous = Summer High Tension☆ |next = VISION |current track = Natsu no Owari no Yūmagure }} |release = January 15, 2014 |album = Character Song Duet Series 002 |tracks = |price = |length = |episodes = }} Natsu no Owari no Yūmagure (夏の終わりの夕間暮れ; lit. "Summer End’s Evening Twilight") is the second track of Vol.2 Nagisa Hazuki & Rei Ryugazaki character song duet CD of the Free! anime. It is performed by Nagisa Hazuki's and Rei Ryugazaki's seiyū, Tsubasa Yonaga and Daisuke Hirakawa. The song was released on January 15, 2014. Lyrics Kanji = 泳ぎ疲れて　揺られる電車の中 いろんな会話　つつみ込む夕間暮れ いつの間にか　こんな日々が何気なくて 心地良くて 忘れてしまうけど　僕らはまだまだ 出会ってから季節はほんの　ひとつ変わっただけ なのになんで、なのに妙に、安心したり ここだなあってわかるから　集まれたんだ 同じ夏を選べたこと　奇跡みたいな午後に 魅せられたのは　必然だったように みんなでいると　不思議なパワーうまれる この輪の中　いる自分は前よりも 一日ごと 素直な感情で　あたらしい表情（かお）だね 風はもう次の色　運びはじめる それがなんで、それが妙に、あたたかいから いてくれてありがとうって　気づいてるんだ お互いどこか、お互いさまに　元気づけられて あこがれも　親しみも　全部あるよね みんなとだからこそ　意味がある 見てみたい　次の景色 出会ってから季節はほんの　ひとつ変わっただけ なのになんで、なのに妙に、安心したり ここだなあってわかるから　集まれたんだ 同じ夏を選べたこと　奇跡みたいな午後に 【渚】怜ちゃん、今日も楽しかったね！ 【怜】はい・・・楽しかったです・・・ 【渚】怜ちゃん、寝ちゃったの？ 【怜】寝てないですよ。 【渚】僕の前では無理しなくていいよ！ 【怜】寝てませんったら！ 【渚】明日も一緒に練習がんばろうね！ 【怜】はい！ |-| Rōmaji = oyogi tsukarete yurareru densha no naka ironna kaiwa tsutsumikomu yuumagure itsu no ma ni ka konna hibi ga nanigenakute kokochi yokute wasurete shimau kedo　bokura wa madamada deatte kara kisetsu ha honno hitotsu kawatta dake nanoni nande, nanoni myou ni, anshin shitari koko da naa tte wakaru kara atsumaretanda onaji natsu wo erabeta koto kiseki mitai na gogo ni miserareta no wa hitsuzen datta you ni minna de iru to fushigi na PAWAA umareru kono wa no naka iru jibun wa mae yori mo ichinichi goto sunao na kanjou de　atarashii kao da ne kaze wa mou tsugi no iro hakobi hajimeru sore ga nande, sore ga myou ni, atatakai kara itekurete arigatou tte kizuiterunda otagai dokoka, otagai sama ni genki zukerarete akogare mo　shitashimi mo　zenbu aru yo ne minna to dakara koso　imi ga aru mitemitai　tsugi no keshiki deatte kara kisetsu ha honno hitotsu kawatta dake nanoni nande, nanoni myou ni, anshin shitari koko da naa tte wakaru kara atsumaretanda onaji natsu wo erabeta koto kiseki mitai na gogo niRomaji & Translation by onkeikun 【Nagisa】 fū, Rei-chan. kyou mo tanoshikatta ne 【Rei】 …hai, tanoshikatta desu… 【Nagisa】 a, Rei-chan nechatta no? 【Rei】 n…netenai desu yo… 【Nagisa】 boku no mae de wa muri shinakute ii yo? 【Rei】 netemasen ttara… 【Nagisa】 “ashita mo issho ni renshuu ganbarou ne! 【Rei】 hai!☽ Moonlit Sanctuary ☾ |-| English = Tired from swimming and leaning back inside the swaying train We talk of many things as the evening twilight spreads around us At some point, without celebration, days like these Have become such pleasant routine And it’s easy to forget but　for us still Only a season has passed by since we first met Yet somehow, yet strangely, I feel at ease We gathered here because we knew that this is where we belong This miraculous afternoon that is made possible from having chosen the same summer As if it were inevitable that I would be enchanted upon first sight Being with everyone brings me mysterious power By being within this circle, I am more than before For the entire day Honest with my feelings, bringing new expression to my face The wind is already beginning to bring in the next color But somehow, but strangely, it fills me with warmth I realize that I am grateful that you were there Each of us needed each other for our reassurance Admiration　and affection　were all there Because we were with everyone　it had meaning I want to try seeing　the next sight Only a season has passed by since we first met Yet somehow, yet strangely, I feel at ease We gathered here because we knew that this is where we belong This miraculous afternoon that is made possible from having chosen the same summer 【Nagisa】 Rei-chan, today sure was fun! 【Rei】 Yes… it was fun… 【Nagisa】 Rei-chan, did you fall asleep? 【Rei】 I wasn’t sleeping. 【Nagisa】 You don’t have to put up a face around me! 【Rei】 I said, I wasn’t sleeping! 【Nagisa】Let’s do our best in practice tomorrow too, okay? 【Rei】 Okay! Videos Reference Navigation |color2 = #fdebbb |font color = #000000}} Category:Music Category:Duet Songs Category:Free! Duet Songs